Dreaming Next to You
by monsutars
Summary: [CANON] Mimpi bertahun-tahun. Oleh yang tidak menyerah, yang penuh cita-cita kedepan, dan penguat diantara ketiganya.


Mimpi bertahun-tahun. Oleh yang tidak menyerah, yang penuh cita-cita kedepan, dan penguat diantara ketiganya.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Dreaming Next to You**

— _bermimpi disisimu_

 _ **By**_ aleach

 ** _Non-profitable fanwork_**

..

 **Shingeki no Kyojin/** **進撃の巨人**

 **Hajime Isayama.**

.

.

.

* * *

Debur ombak yang bergulung-gulung, pasir putih kekuningan yang berkilau di bawah mentari, dan sengatan kecil di kulit. Eren belum pernah merasakan yang seperti ini, sebelum, sebelumnya. rambut kastanya miliknya terlempar-lempar dipermainkan angin. Dadanya bergemuruh.

Tidak butuh semenit, kakinya dibawa berlari secepat cahaya. Cipratan air asin dimana-mana, mengenai baju seragamnya, juga membasahi setengah celana sampai betis. Di kejauhan Armin berteriak dan tak lama suara mendebur terdengar dari sisi kirinya. Kepala cokelat muda si pemuda Kirschtein menyembul sambil bibirnya megap-megap mencari udara.

Ia tertawa kencang. Meledek betapa payah kemampuan renang Jean.

Eren berbalik kebelakang, melihat Connie yang sedang melepas seragam militernya, Sasha yang hanya melihat-lihat sambil menggigit setangkup roti, Armin yang diseret Connie, Mikasa sedang menatap jauh ke horizon, Mayor Hanji yang tertawa keras dan ikut serta menceburkan Armin ke air, dan Kapten Levi yang hanya duduk dibawah sebatang pohon kering seraya mendesis kesal saat air asin lengket menciprati dirinya.

Dalam hitungannya, enam bulan sejak kemenangan umat manusia melawan musuh kolosal mereka. Dinding Maria berhasil direbut kembali. Termasuk distrik shiganshina.

Setelah Zeke ditangkap, diungkap kebenaran darinya. Pertanyaan ' _darimana asal titan?_ ' terjawab. Tidak punya relasi yang renggang dengan ayahnya, Dr. Yeager. Annie terbangun, seketika berubah kembali menjadi _titan_ dan berusaha menyelamatkan Zeke serta Reiner dari tahanan Polisi Militer. Digagalkan Eren juga 3 kekuatan pelindung.

Orang-orang yang telah terdesak di dinding Rose dan Maria beberapa kembali ke tempat asal mereka. Lahan pertanian dan peternakan mulai dibangun kembali dengan bantuan pemerintahan Historia Reiss. Sekarang manusia bisa bebas sesuka hati keluar dinding.

Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin. Memutuskan mengejar impian mereka melihat birunya lautan, gagahnya pegunungan, dinginnya es dan melihat seberapa menakjubkan gunung api. Ekspedisi kali ini bukan bertujuan membasmi _titan_ , alih-alih memburu lukisan alam bernama samudera.

Sisa prajurit saat penyerangan di shiganshina khusus diberi waktu pribadi.

Hanya tinggal menghitung hari menuju hari dimana Hanji secara resmi diangkat menjadi komandan selanjutnya menggantikan Erwin Smith yang gugur.

Jean setelah itu akan berkunjung ke rumah orang tuanya. Connie dan Sasha memutuskan kembali ke tempat asal mereka masing-masing. Kapten Levi tidak beranjak dari markas, selain berkunjung ke makam dua sahabatnya.

Lalu untuk Eren dan Mikasa, membangun kembali rumah keluarga Eren diyakini hal yang benar bagi keduanya. Ditempat semula. Armin ikut serta tinggal bersama.

Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan sekarang. Tentunya selain tugas bersih-bersih rutin kapten levi. Tidak ada lagi hewan ternak yang terkurung dalam dinding. Mereka semua sekarang sebebas burung dara. Mengepak sayapnya membelah angkasa. Terbang ke ujung bumi.

Eren merasakan ujung-ujung kakinya memberat. Separuh badannya telah kuyup dan berbau segar khas lautan. Dihadapannya Jean dan Connie sedang menyelam bertaruh siapa yang bisa menyelam lebih lama. Connie yang menang.

"Eren!" kepalanya memutar ke sumber suara. Armin berada di bibir pantai, melambai kearahnya sebagai gestur mendekat. Mikasa berada tepat disampingnya. Hanya mengamati pemuda nyaris basah seluruh badan yang tengah berusaha kembali ke pantai.

Gadis itu kemudian menjulurkan kain kering ditangannya. "Eren, tubuhmu basah. Gunakan ini." Eren menerimanya selanjutnya bergumam terima kasih. Kain tersebut menyampir pada pundaknya. Dari ujung-ujung pakaiannya air menetes-netes dan menuai protesan keras dari Kapten Levi. Dipelototi oleh Mikasa. Eren sebagai pemisah keduanya.

Armin yang paling peka menariknya menjauh. Duduk bersama diatas karang besar dengan buku kakek Armin di pangkuan. Halaman tentang lautan tersaji di hadapan mereka.

"Umur sepuluh pertama dan terakhir kali aku melihat buku ini." Bulatan iris hijau ganggang Eren menyusuri lembaran buku tua, sudutnya telah sedikit dimakan rayap. Meskipun demikian, gambar laut membentang masih dapat jelas terlihat. Pun begitu dengan tulisan dibawahnya.

Armin mengangguk, "Dulu kukira hanya akan terus menatapnya saja dan menerka-nerka bagaimana lautan itu. Warnanya, rasanya, segalanya." Matanya berkilat. "Setelah kakek meninggal, aku merasa takut membuka buku ini, takut merasa sakit. Dan aku hanya menyimpannya dibawah tempat tidurku, terkadang dibawah bantalku."

"Awalnya aku juga takut masuk ke pelatihan. Eren dan Mikasa, kalian selalu melindungiku, berdiri paling depan menghadang anak-anak yang menggangguku, aku... aku tidak ingin terus menjadi yang dilindungi oleh Eren dan Mikasa. Aku ingin melindungi teman-temanku juga—"

"—kemudian mimpi itu hidup kembali. Aku ingin melihat lautan, bersama teman-temanku. Aku berusaha menjadi lebih kuat, agar bisa menjaga kalian dan membawa kalian bersamaku melihat dunia luar."

Pandangan Armin lurus ke depan. Dimana cakrawala mulai berubah warna jingga. Membuat laut terlihat seperti larutan jeruk bergolak lembut.

"Kita belum selesai, Armin." Ucapan tersebut menyebabkan Armin menoleh defensif.

Eren tersenyum yakin, matanya berbinar antusias dan memercikkan semangat luar biasa. Kedua tangannya mengepal disisi tubuh. Ombak masih mendebur-debur. Mikasa datang, duduk bersama ikut menyaksikan sesuatu hal yang belum pernah mereka saksikan seumur hidup.

Angin menderu, tak menjadikan suara Mikasa yang halus kasat di pendengaran dua temannya.

"Tanpa ada lagi kekejaman, dunia ini terlihat sangat indah."

.

.

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

Halo! Ini fanfiksi pertama saya di _fandom_ SnK. Masih banyaaaak sekali yang harus diperbaiki, saya mengaku. Dan juga mengambil tema _canon_ ternyata bisa seberat ini. Setelah membaca karya _author-author_ senior yang membuat _canon_ serta _chapter_ baru _manga_ -nya yang bikin greget, saya jadi terpancing ikut menulis, meski hasilnya seperti diatas. Hahaha... /pundung/

Mohon saran dari _senpai-senpai_ sekalian di kolom _review~_ ^O^


End file.
